Will's Mom Has Got it Going On
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Layla accidently sees Mrs. Stronghold naked and things get awkward between the two.


When she got home, Mrs. Stronghold could hear Will studying with Layla and another girl. "So the Invisible Camera was invented by Professor Aryan in 1942," said Layla.

"Impressive," said Mrs. Stronghold. "When I was in school I could barely tell you who half of those people were."

"Thanks Mrs. Stronghold," said Layla.

Mrs. Stronghold turned to Will's third friend. "And who are you?"

"Magenta," said the friend. "Will invited me over to study.

"That's good," said Mrs. Stronghold.

"Yeah," said Will. "We've got a test tomorrow. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's busy," said Mrs. Stronghold.

"Right," said Will. "Busy."

"Anyways, don't let me interrupt," said Mrs. Stronghold. "I'll be upstairs in the office."

Once Josie was upstairs, Layla rolled her eyes. "Great, I really needed to use the bathroom."

"Why can't you," said Will. "She's just going to be in the office."

"I know," said Layla. "But things might get awkward if she sees me."

"Why would things get awkward?" said Will.

"It's nothing. Here let's get back to studying." Layla picked up her textbook. "So we're on question six? Okay, in 1992 this beloved superhero died in-"

"No, this is more interesting," said Magenta. "What happened?"

"Who says something happened?" Layla pretended to get a call on her cell phone and reached into her pocket.

"Then why can't you go to the bathroom?" said Will.

"Fine," said Layla. "Are you sure you want to hear this Will? It involves your mom."

"I do," said Will.

"If you insist," said Layla. "In fifth grade I went to use your bathroom. I got confused and thought the office was the bathroom. I opened the door and accidentally walked in on your mom."

Will looked like he was going to puke. "Why did you tell me that?"

"Wait," said Magenta. "Was she with Mr. Stronghold?"

"Hey, let's get back to studying," said Will.

"No," said Layla. "She was alone."

"Kinky," said Magenta.

"Please, let's get back to studying," said Will.

"She was changing," said Layla. "All I saw was her underwear."

"What kind of underwear?" said Magenta. "Like, does she wear a thong?"

"Okay, can we stop talking about my mom," said Will. "This test is worth like twenty five percent of our grade."

"It's ten questions long," said Magenta. "So, was Will's mom wearing a thong, or did she have peekaboo bra, or something like that?"

"She wasn't wearing anything like that," said Layla. "I just saw her in her underwear and it was awkward."

"How awkward?" said Magenta. "Like, did she say anything?"

"No," said Layla. "I don't think she even saw me."

"So why would using the bathroom be awkward?" said Magenta. "You're the only one making it awkward."

"I am?" said Layla.

"Yes," said Magenta. "It's not like you're going to walk in on her again. I mean you know where the bathroom is and she probably doesn't even remember that one time."

"Okay," said Layla. "Excuse me for a bit."

* * *

As Layla walked to the bathroom, she saw that the door to the office was ajar, just like that one time in fifth grade. Layla looked through the crack in the door. She saw a desk and some papers on it. She could also see some pictures of houses, and zoning areas, and terrorist compounds. Layla looked at the floor. Just then, she noticed Mrs. Stonghold's bra laying on the floor. It was a lacey leopard-print bra. Layla briefly wondered if she wore that to work regularly.

Before Layla knew what was happening, Mrs. Stronghold walked in front of the door. She was completely naked. Layla raised her hand in front of her eyes. She stood there for a while, trying not to make a sound and thinking about what to do next. She figured that she could just walk away, but she knew that Mrs. Stronghold might catch her. Layla desperately tried to think of an excuse. Eventually Layla felt a tickle at the back of her throat. She tried to suppress it, but she couldn't. Layla coughed, causing Mrs. Stronghold to look up. Before she could say anything, Layla ran off. Layla was halfway down the stairs when she heard the door to the office close.

Layla got to the living room and sat down. "So, was it really that awkward?" said Magenta.

"No," said Layla. "Not at all."

"Okay," said Will. "So can we get back to studying?"

"Fine," said Magenta. "So question five, how did Tiger-Man get his powers?"

"That's in our textbook," said Layla. "I think it was in Chapter 13." Layla was shaking when she thumbed through the textbook. She wondered if Mrs. Stronghold suspected anything. Sure, she had noticed her, but she probably thought it was an accident. Plus, there was no way she knew about the invisible camera.

* * *

When Layla got home, she went right to her room. She went to her desk and turned in her computer. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out an invisible camera. Layla had to grit her teeth as she tried to find the SD card. After a while, she managed to get the SD card and inserted it into the reader. Soon Layla shoved the reader into the USB port and she was able to see the pictures she got of Mrs. Stronghold. She looked good, Layla thought to herself. She probably had to keep herself in shape to be a superhero. Her breasts looked natural too. Layla thought of one of her teachers, Ms. Frost, who clearly had implants.

Layla heard a knock at her door. It was her mom. She quickly minimized the pictures. "Hey, mom."

"Layla honey," said Layla's mom. "Did you study at the Strongholds'."

"Yeah," said Layla. "I got a lot of studying done."

"That's good," said her mom. "So are you ready for the test?"

"Kind of," said Layla. "This is a big test, so I still need to do some studying."

"Really?" said her mom.

"Yeah," said Layla. "I need some time to be alone so I can study, you know? So can you please not come in here for a few hours?"

"Alright," said her mom. "Just don't study too hard. Make sure to take a break every once and a while."

"I can't make any promises," said Layla.


End file.
